An IC device tester is a system used for electrical testing of IC devices, such as dies, wafers, or the like. Test signals from the IC device tester are transmitted to the IC device by way of contact probes that are upon a probe card and the test signals are then returned from the IC device for analysis. After the test, the contact probes are forced away from contacts of the IC device.